Piece of Zerstörer's Staff
Knights Templar (formerly) Nick Burkhardt |people = Monroe Rosalee Calvert Drew Wu Hank Griffin Trubel Eve SERT Team Leader Diana Schade-Renard |purpose = Heal wounds Other unknown purpose(s) |location = Constantinople (formerly) Catacombs in the Black Forest (formerly) Tunnels beneath Nick and Adalind's Loft |season5 = X |season6 = X }} A Piece of Zerstörer's Staff, also known simply as the stick, was a very powerful object that seven Knights Templar hid in the Black Forest in the early 13th century. It was one of many pieces of the staff that belonged to Zerstörer after the staff was split into many parts, believed to be 100 total at one point. The piece eventually reconnected with the rest of the staff. History Middle Ages The Knights Templar, who were all Grimms, discovered the object after sacking during the Fourth Crusade. The knights, who worked for the seven families, decided that it was too dangerous to give to the benefactors of the houses they served, so they carefully hid the treasure in a catacomb in the Black Forest in Germany and created a map consisting of seven sections, each on the handle of one of seven keys. For centuries, it was believed that the treasure was so powerful that it would allow the Royals to rule the world if it fell into their hands. 21st Century After Nick came to possess five of the keys, he and his friends were able to identify the location shown on the key map as being the village in the Black Forest. Nick and Monroe traveled to Wolfach to find the long-buried treasure. There, they fell into the catacombs and finally were able to discover the treasure, which was hidden behind seven glowing skulls positioned in the shape of a "G," as well as a shield with a cross on it. After removing the shield, they found a metal box with seven keyholes which they brought back to Portland. In the spice shop, they gathered with Rosalee, Wu, and Hank to open the box. Because Nick only had five of the seven keys required to unlock the box, he had to pick the last two locks. To remove the seal between the box and its lid, the blood of a Grimm was required. Upon lifting the lid from the box, they discovered what appeared to be a simple stick, wrapped in cloth that had an unknown language written on it. The group decided to keep this discovery a secret, and Nick hid the box behind the bricks of a wall in a tunnel beneath his loft. In the attempt to decipher the writing on the cloth in which the stick was wrapped, a thermographic image of the cloth was taken. The image clearly showed the location where the stick had touched the cloth. Nick, Monroe, and Rosalee were able to figure out some of the meaning of the words that were on the cloth, which pointed to the double-edged sword of the stick's power: "miracle" and "hazardous, perilous, threatening, or dangerous." Later, Nick showed the stick and the hiding place to Trubel due to her also being a Grimm because he wanted her to know about it in case anything should happen to him. His hiding spot eventually was revealed to Eve and Bud as well when he struggled to part with the stick. After Zerstörer crossed over from the Mirror Dimension, Eve, Monroe, Rosalee, and Trubel worked together on determining the origin of Zerstörer's staff, which apparently granted him immense powers. They found many historical references and depictions of the staff being in position of some very important figures, such as and , but Eve was bothered by the lack of any references to the staff having several cracks in it, something she had observed when she encountered Zerstörer. Through further research, they realized that there were many examples in the past where objects having immense power were broken up into several pieces. Monroe recited a prophecy he had read that spoke of a staff with the power of the gods having been broken into 100 pieces that were scattered throughout the world so that the staff's power wouldn't fall into the hands of evil. The group then realized that the treasure Nick and Monroe had found in the Black Forest, the same treasure the Grimm crusaders had buried during the Fourth Crusade, was possibly the last remaining piece of Zerstörer's staff, and it may have been buried to prevent the staff from regaining its full powers. Using his staff, Zerstörer was able to track the piece, which Nick was carrying. He killed all of Nick's friends in an effort for Nick to give him the final piece because he could not take it forcefully. Zerstörer revived Trubel, telling Nick that he could revive everyone else if Nick handed over the stick. Nick was willing to do so, but Trubel disagreed with Nick's decision, telling him this isn't about them or the ones they love, as giving the stick to Zerstörer could result in the end of humanity. Trubel took the stick and ran, but it burned her hand, causing her to drop it, at which point Nick and Trubel fought. Nick was still determined to give the stick to Zerstörer, but then his mom and Aunt Marie appeared and talked him out of handing the stick over. Together, Nick, Trubel, Kelly, and Marie fought Zerstörer. During the fight, Zerstörer dropped his staff and Nick picked it up, and the stick floated up to the staff and took its place. Nick then used the completed staff to kill Zerstörer. Zerstörer's body turned into black dust and then formed a portal. The staff was being sucked through, but Nick didn't let go of it and ended up going through the portal back in time to the point in which he and Eve returned from the Mirror Dimension. He found everybody alive who had been killed by Zerstörer. Nick remained in control of the staff with the stick still connected 20 years later, and he continued to protect it along with Adalind, Kelly, and Diana, keeping it in a new and improved trailer. Nick and Kelly continued to use the staff to defeat Wesen. Properties Healing Powers The only power or property that the stick was known to possess for a while was the ability to heal. After having retrieved the treasure box from the catacomb in the Black Forest, Monroe was bitten by an Ungeziefer Greifer. Back at the spice shop, the wound only continued get worse, and Rosalee noticed that Monroe had blood poisoning. Nick and Hank tried to help Monroe up the stairs from the shop's basement to take him to the hospital, but suddenly, the wound started healing. Nick noticed that he still had the stick in his hand from unwrapping it and guessed that it must have been some healing power of the stick that cured Monroe. In a fight with Bonaparte, Eve was impaled by a shard of broken glass and bled heavily. She was taken to the loft and Nick got the stick from its hiding place. When he touched the stick to Eve's wound, it closed. Soon after, during an attack at the loft by Black Claw, Nick was shot multiple times, first by an attacker with a shot to his back and then by another attacker with three shots to his chest. However, he still had the stick in his pocket, and both times, he got back up again despite appearing to have died after enduring the shots to his chest, in particular. Nick then noticed that the chest wounds had healed. Side Effects Soon after Nick had healed Eve with the stick, she started convulsing and woged into her Hexenbiest form, painfully writhed around on the floor, and passed out, subsequently retracting. When she regained consciousness, she didn't understand what had happened and was much more emotional than her usual deadpan self. Nick also experienced side effects that appeared to be caused by him carrying the stick on himself for a prolonged amount of time. These side effects included him becoming overprotective of the stick, developing a desire to have it on him at all times, and developing the belief that he should be the only one to decide what to do with it. When putting the stick away, he experienced increased levels of stress and could seemingly only focus on carrying the stick on himself once again. Eve made the observation that the stick appeared to have bonded to Nick in some way, as demonstrated by it acting defensively when it was taken from him by the SERT Team Leader. Nick expressed that he felt like he needed the stick and that he was having trouble not thinking about it. As further evidence that the stick had bonded to Nick, when Trubel forcibly took it from him to prevent Nick from handing it over to Zerstörer, it burned her hand, despite her also being a Grimm and relative of Nick's. Another side effect for Nick was the fact that while he was at work, Eve took the stick out of the box, causing Nick to become light headed. Defensive Capabilities The first demonstration of the stick's power to inflict damage occurred when it released a shock wave that knocked out an entire SERT team after the SERT Team Leader had taken it from Nick. None of the SERT team members knew what had happened when they regained consciousness. While Nick got light headed when Eve took the stick out of the box, the stick burned her hand, causing her to quickly drop the stick and have flashbacks of Nick using the stick to heal her. The burn on Eve's hand soon formed into one of the symbols that Eve could see on the cloth as a result of her death grip experience. Eve then entered some type of trance and started carving symbols from the cloth into the surrounding tunnel walls. She could only remember feeling as if she had to do this and was unable to leave, feeling her body become to weak to do so whenever she tried. Opening Portals It was discovered that the stick could be used to activate a portal to the Mirror Dimension by contacting a mirror with it. However, the stick could not pass through such mirrors, as Diana explained that the stick did not belong in the other place. Soul Lightening The stick not only healed Eve's glass wound, but it made it so her soul wasn't as dark as it originally was from her past actions. Because of this, she was able to be affected by the death grip of a Black Claw agent. The grip causes a trade of a pure soul for freedom from hell. The grip put Eve into a deep trance where she was able to see three symbols on the face of the dead agent's face that were also on the cloth that was wrapped around the stick. Eve was the only one able to see said symbols on the cloth after her death grip experience, with the exception of Diana, who could see everything on the cloth that was hidden from others – much more than even Eve could see. Bond with Zerstörer's Staff Despite having been broken apart from the staff, along with many other pieces, there remained a residual bond between the stick and the staff. When in close physical proximity to Zerstörer's staff, the stick glowed a bright green. It was unknown if this was in any way connected or related to how Zerstörer's eyes glowed green in his woged form. When the stick finally reconnected to the staff, it seemingly floated through the air to fit perfectly in the spot from which it had once been broken away, as if magnetically attracted. That said, the stick could not simply be taken from whoever owned it; it had to be willingly handed over to Zerstörer. The staff was also able to be used to track the stick once Zerstörer passed through a portal to get to Earth. Its tracking ability was evident in the way a diamond-like stone that was embedded in the top end of the staff glowed white when the staff was being used to actively locate the stick. The Cloth The cloth was first discovered in wrapped around the stick and, with the help of infrared thermography, was found to have several things written on it, some of which was in an unknown language. The words were found to be both auspicious and foreboding and included "miracle," as well as "hazardous, perilous, threatening, or dangerous." Beyond what was written on the cloth, however, it was first discovered, via the death grip that Eve went through, that it had symbols on it as well. Through the help of Diana's powers, she could see many more symbols and writing all over the cloth, and she drew a picture depicting exactly what was on the cloth, something no one else could see, including Eve. In the group's initial research efforts, they could not find what the symbols meant, even when going as far back as 2,000 B.C. Everyone acknowledged they had never seen anything like the symbols before, though Rosalee stated that she didn't think the symbols were numerical. As Monroe, Rosalee, and Eve continued trying to decipher the meaning of the symbols, they found that they were from many different cultures in very different eras, including the Sumerians and Mayans. Their first breakthrough came when Monroe recognized one symbol as being the constellation , noted for its seven stars. Monroe noted the symbol was typically associated with times of mourning. The group soon began to theorize that the symbols on the cloth were a map of the stars, which could serve as a way to tell time. Rosalee and Eve continued to try to find the meaning of the symbols, and Eve proposed that they may be able to tell what day the symbols were a map of by using them in correlation with the position of the planets in the solar system. Rosalee then used a program that could roughly calculate dates based on planet position, and, when using Diana's drawing of the cloth's symbols, found that it matched up with an alignment projecting to a date in the future: March 24, 2017. Rosalee and Eve later confirmed with Monroe and Nick that whatever was coming, it was going to happen sometime close to the March equinox. After two incidents where both Eve and Nick saw a strange, black skull-like creature with glowing green eyes in the mirror of the loft's bathroom, and then the same creature reached out of a handheld mirror to choke Eve at the spice shop, Eve and Nick both agreed that "something" was starting and that there wasn't much time before it would come. After Renard saw Diana draw the symbols, he contacted an old acquaintance of his from Russia, Dasha Karpushin, to get help trying to figure out what they were. She told him that the symbols were an ancient prophecy that predicted that something would come from an unknown place and that, while it could be something good, it was probably bad or something worse. The symbols were discovered to exist in the Mirror Dimension, where Zerstörer resided. Specifically, they were carved into one of the pillars of stone that resembled the ruins of a druid temple. This pillar happened to be where mirror portals opened up, portals that connected back to earth. When Zerstörer crossed over from the Mirror Dimension to earth using a portal at this same pillar, which had been opened by Diana using the stick, the portal closed behind him, revealing the symbols that now glowed bright white. Images 512-promo5.jpg 512-Unlocking the box.jpg 512-The stick.jpg 512-Treasure.jpg 513-The Stick.jpg 516-Infrared thermography cloth Aramaic.png 516-Infrared thermography of cloth.png 516-Cloth Aramaic.png 520-Nick shows Trubel the stick.png 5x20-Trubel holds the stick.jpg 522-The stick healing Eve.png 522-Nick's life saver.png 601-Death Grip.gif 602-Don't mess with the Stick.gif 602-Knocked out SERT member.png 602-Cloth symbols.png 602-Diana's drawing of cloth symbols.jpg|Diana's drawing of what's on the cloth 604-Symbol branded into Eve's hand from the Stick.png 605-Glowing symbols in the tunnel.png 606-Cloth calendar.png 612-Diana uses the stick to open the mirror.png 612-Symbols on pillar illuminate after Zerstörer walks through portal.png 613-Missing part of staff glows.png 613-Nick ready to hand over the stick.png 613-Final Showdown.png Category:Mythology Category:Historical